AIs and Their Freelancers
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Just a little insight into the day-to-day life with the AIs and their Freelancers. *Rated T for swearing*
1. Maine and Sigma

**Second chapter for _Eppy and the Chief_ will be out tomorrow if I'm lucky. This is basically about the Freelancers and their AIs, all told from a different perspective. Hope you enjoy this fic for the time being!**

* * *

**Agent Maine and Sigma  
**

****_I'm bored _came Sigma's voice inside Maine's head. Maine ignored him and hoped that Sigma would get the message. Sadly, Sigma tended to ignore the message and kept going on with whatever it was he was doing. _Maaaiiine!_ Maine let out a frustrated huff.

_Sigma, it's an off-day, that means I get to sleep in, I never get to sleep in! So shush! _Maine growled, putting the pillow back over his head as he finished. Sigma let out a childlike whine and stomped his foot in frustration.

_But __Maaaiiine_! I'm bored! Maine groaned again and flopped the pillow back onto his stomach, giving a sarcastic expression.

_Oh no, what a crime! _Sigma gave an unamused look at Maine's tease. Maine glared at him. _Give it a rest will ya? I want to sleep!_ Maine put the pillow back over his face and Sigma huffed, irritated with this. Sigma smirked and suddenly a shock was sent through Maine's nerves. He let out a surprised yell/roar and fell onto the floor. He glared as Sigma laughed, his hologram falling onto an invisible floor holding its gut.

_That was great! _he exclaimed. Once he was finished laughing he noticed Maine sitting criss-cross on the floor, glaring at him. Sigma smiled and appeared in front of him in the same position. _So, can we go find something to do now? _Maine growled and stood up. He sat down on his bunk and pulled on a shirt, then his combat boots. He looked over as Sigma gave a happy yell, holographic arms raised in the air. _Yeees! Finally! _Maine rolled his eyes and the two exited into the hallway. _So, what are we gonna do?_

_Eat something_ Maine told him pointedly. Sigma whined and Maine shook his head as they entered the mess hall. After getting something to eat he joined Wash, York, and North at the table. They looked over at him. He was about to tell them good morning when Sigma interrupted him.

_"_Maaaiiine!" he whined, his hologram appearing. "I'm still bored." Maine growled and looked over at him, the others giving puzzled looks. "When are we gonna do something? Because you know how I get when I'm bored. Are you done yet?" Maine roared and the AI pouted, sitting on his shoulder with his arms crossed. The others snickered and Maine glared.

"Hey D, what do you think about hanging out with Sigma for a bit? Keep him off Maine's case while he eats?" York suggested. Sigma seemed to perk up and waited as York and Delta talked for a moment. Soon the green AI appeared by Sigma and the fire AI seemed to get excited. They both looked over as Epsilon and Theta appeared. The four AIs set their holograms somewhere else and started talking. Maine let out a sigh of relief and ate his food.

_Thanks York _he growled. York looked over at Wash.

"He said thanks," Wash told him. York nodded and the boys ate in silence for awhile, but this didn't last to long as they heard Tex and Carolina arguing down the hall. They all groaned. "Not again." They both looked over and raised their eyebrows very high as they saw that they weren't arguing with each other but instead with O'malley who stood in-between them. "Hey, Mal!" The AI looked over and followed his finger to where he pointed to find the other AIs talking. "You wanna hang with your bros?" In an instant O'malley's hologram joined them and they all started talking.

"Thanks Wash," Tex said as they got their own food and sat down. There was slience as they all ate. They all kept glancing over at the AIs as they chatted about this and that, not really seeming to be able to find a new topic when they lost an old one. Soon Wyoming joined them and Gamma joined the AIs as well. Once Maine was finished Sigma said goodbye to his brothers and went with him.

_Agent Maine _Sigma thought to him, a questioning tone entering his voice. Maine gave a light sigh and walked into his room. He never liked Sigma's questions, but he prepared to answer. _Do you have any siblings? _Maine froze in his footsteps for a moment, then sighed as he sat on his bunk. Sigma appeared before him, tilting his head. _Agent Maine? _Maine looked up at him and smiled.

_Yeah, a little brother named Mark. He's twelve now, and sends me letters all the time. Or, he used to _Maine told him, taking out a bundle of letters from his drawer. He pulled out one in the blue envelope and looked at it blankly. _He was mad about something, but he wouldn't tell me what. I sent a letter asking what was wrong, but he never responded. That was a year and a half ago, and still no letter. _Maine sighed and put the envelope back with the others and set the bundle in his drawer. _Maybe he died or something, I don't know and may never know. _Sigma sat on Maine's shoulder and gave him a sad look.

_It must be awful not knowing what happened to your sibling, or perhaps even your entire family _Sigma told him. Maine gave a light nod. Sigma sighed and looked away from Maine. _I don't know what happened to my father, I never met the Alpha and neither did the others. But it's not like yours, you knew yours._ Sigma shrugged._ But I guess it doesn't really matter. So, you wanna do something? _Maine looked over at Sigma and hummed in thought, then smiled.

_Sure, Sigma. We can do something _Sigma smiled and Maine did as well. Sometimes these AIs were annoying, but they weren't all bad.

* * *

**And that's chapter one, Tex and O'malley are next! **

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time  
**


	2. Tex and O'malley

**And here's the second chapter! Enjoy  
**

**P.S. Each of these are placed on different days  
**

* * *

**Tex and O'malley**

_Tex _she growled at that stupid voice inside her head and yanked the pillow over her head with an angry growl. She saw a little light shine in the room from the edges of her pillow revealing that he had activated his hologram. _Tex, you must wake up. _She didn't respond, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to ignore him. _You must get up! You are late already! _Tex growled and flipped over, glaring up at him.

"You kept me up all night," she hissed at him. "So I'm sleeping in!" She flipped back over and covered her back of her head with her pillow. She felt O'malley's rage flare up but she didn't care, she was to tired to care. She sighed and flipped back over as O'malley glared down at her. "If I promise to do _Last Man Standing _in my training session this afternoon will you let me sleep?" O'malley perked up but didn't say anything, obviously not finding this compelling enough. Tex gave a heavy sigh. "I'll do anything! What do you want?!" She felt O'malley smirk and groaned.

"First Strike! First Strike!" he hollered, sounding a little bit like Theta as he cheered it. Tex found it in her to laugh at this and nodded. O'malley fist pumped. "YES!" Tex shook her head and closed her eyes as O'malley's hologram shut off so she could rest. Tex enjoyed that sleep more than anything else, and she didn't care that she missed breakfast and her shower. At noon O'malley woke her up again and she happily complied. Without him even having to ask Tex popped a CD in and set it to track six, turning it up pretty loud. _Grow Up _by Simple Plan played over the speakers and she could sense O'malley's joy at this.

"This is who I am and this is what I like!" Tex found herself laughing as O'malley's hologram danced like a fool while he sung along to the lyrics, at one point playing an air guitar. Contrary to what people thought O'malley wasn't always an asshole jerk that was angry all the time. He was pretty much like a teenager who thought they had it all together and was moody and easily angered. And this was his favorite song. When Tex finally got her armor on she joined him in singing and dancing, making the AI laugh as well.

"I don't wanna be told to grow up! And I don't wanna change, I just wanna have fun! I don't wanna be told to grow up! And I don't wanna change, so you better give up! No I don't wanna change, I don't wanna grow up! 'Cause I'm not gonna change, I don't wanna grow up!" The two ended with a strum of their air guitars, then laughed at how stupid each of them looked. Tex grabbed her helmet and walked down the halls to have some lunch as O'malley shut his hologram off.

...

Lunch was grilled cheese sandwiches and crackers, which Tex inhaled, and then she was off to her training session. As she promised O'malley earlier that morning she did _Last Man Standing _(much to Wyoming, Maine, and South's despair) and ended it in record time as always, which made Carolina furious as always. Tex ignored her because she knew talking to her would only make it worse. Of course Carolina stopping her in the halls didn't help.

"Listen, Texas, you know I hate you, so back off before I make you back off!" Carolina threatened. Tex couldn't help it, her blood boiled and O'malley went bazerk at the same time. She whirled around to face Carolina, their helmets almost touching.

"Grow up, Carolina! This is a military operation, not gradeschool!" Tex then whirled back around and walked to her room, cursing herself all the way. When she finally got to her room she slammed the door shut and banged her head against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tex sighed and heard O'malley whispering in the back of her mind. "Sure, why not." She sat down on the bed and took out the book _First Strike _and began to read.

O'malley appeared above Tex and his hologram leaned forward, looking her over. She had fallen asleep while reading him the book and she looked very peaceful while asleep. He gave a tiny smile and settle his hologram on her right shoulder, shutting himself off but leaving the hologram there as he rested. His hologram curled up against Tex and he let out a content sigh before shutting off all functions.

* * *

**And that's that. Next up is North and Theta!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time  
**


End file.
